Shots
by PWNAGENINJA
Summary: Lights, loud music, couples and drunkards. Few of the things that Takumi really hates. So what will happen when he has to face all of them in one night? And what is up with the bartender? Rated T for safety. Slightly more mature environment.


**SUP ALL?! Well... uhm ya I should be updating JD but eheh i got this idea stuck in my head and I had to write it. :D **

**SO hope you enjoy. JD should be updated tonight or tomorrow :D **

* * *

Takumi sat on the on the chair and twirled the little parasol in his drink around the glass. He watched the lights in the club dance over his hand and fly away while new colors took the other's place.

He sighed heavily. He was bored to death. He hated clubs, bars or any place that had too many people, especially girls…

His worst nightmare when he was a teen was that he would wake up in some sort of girl harem and get attacked by millions of them. So far he had been safe, but honestly you never know.

"Oy Taku. Why are you moping around on your best friends bachelor's night? Honestly can't you loosen up? It's too dark in here for girls to see you and attack you."

Takumi turned to face the too loud voice of his annoying friend Tora. "Sakurai is having his fun, why can't I have mine right here?" Takumi asked in a monotone voice.

Tora rolled his eyes at Takumi's unsocial behaviour "Cut the crap and get off your lazy ass. Come on!" With that Tora grabbed Takumi's arm and forced him to stand up. He then proceeded to drag Takumi to where the rest of the gang was chilling.

Takumi of course was at first sitting in the corner of the club, so far away that he wouldn't have to deal with all the people. But of course his dear friend Kuuga Sakurai was sitting in the centre of attention right near the bar.

Takumi was shoved unceremoniously into the seat beside Hinata and he landed-despite the hard push- quite gracefully into his seat.

"Takkun!" Hinata greeted happily with an idiotic chibi grin on his face. It had made many girls fall helplessly to their knees, not that Takumi could understand why but he chose wisely not to question it.

"Sanshita…" Takumi responded with no expression. It was their usual greeting stemming from their elementary school years together.

"So you finally brought the recluse over huh?" Sakurai asked amused.

Tora rolled his eyes again; Takumi almost smirked and pointed out that he looked like a dead fish when he did that, but instead he kept it in like a good boy, choosing instead to laugh at it later.

"Come on Taku-boy. There's a lot of hot chicks out here. Go get yourself a date for tonight and loosen up. Drink, dance get out there and have fun." Sakurai said annoyingly.

"No thanks, I'm having tons of fun right here watching my best friends go all out. And truth be told it's better if I stay sober to drive you dunderheads home when your piss drunk"

(Kanou) Shotarou snorted derisively. "Please shut up Takumi. We all know you have extremely high tolerance of alcohol. You've drunk us all under the table before."

"Oh ya! I remember that!" Hinata said happily "Wasn't that when we had all graduated out of uni?"

"Yup" Tora replied before tipping back the shot in his hand. Tora slammed his glass down and sighed happily. He stood up abruptly and said to the rest "Now if you losers don't mind, I'm gonna get on the dance floor and rock this place up"

The other's stood to join him "You're on playboy." Hinata said with a fire in his eyes."

Sakurai turned to Takumi and noted the amusement on his face as he watched his friends get hyped up over a stupid statement. "You gonna stay here Takumi?" he asked.

Takumi turned to him and smirked (**A/N cause that's what Takumi's do best :p**) "Ya, don't worry about me. Get out there and have a blast."

Sakurai grinned back at him "You bet!" He turned around and jogged over to Tora sweet talking some girl to dance with him.

Takumi rolled his eyes at his friends. Sure they were a pain but he wouldn't trade them for the world. They had known each other since elementary school and had become friends through Tora's jealousy of Takumi's skill.

Takumi sighed again and stared straight ahead as two giggling girls (or women as they should be known) came to sit beside him. "Hey there handshome…" one of them slurred.

"Wanna dansh wish us?" the other asked even more tipsy than the first. Takumi stared them down coldly.

The two didn't seem to get it so he responded in a tone that was even colder than his eyes. "No thank you" he said politely but firmly.

"Awww but come oooonn. You're goonnna have shoo much fuuun" the first one said again before tipping over and crashing against the other. The two of them being so terrible on balance fell over on the floor and landed in a heap. They didn't get back up.

"Tsk" Takumi heard someone say behind him. He turned to see the bartender on the other side shaking her head in disgust.

"Idiotic fake blonde bimbos" she muttered to herself in annoyance. She shook herself for a second before continuing to clean the counter with the rag in her hand. Takumi stared at his quizzically. It was not often that one got to meet a female bartender in a club. And such a normal female too.

Well normal in the sense that she didn't dress in a manner that revealed more than it covered nor did she wash her face with makeup. The girl felt his piercing stare and she raised her eyes to meet his. "What?" she asked bluntly.

"Can I get a glass of Guinness?" Takumi asked. The girl nodded her head and quickly pulled a glass from under the counter. She pulled out the nozzle and sprayed the golden liquid into it. She straightened the glass and put it on the counter in front of Takumi.

"Would you like anything else with that?" she asked politely.

"Yes please." Takumi answered. She raised her eyes in question.

"And what would that be?" she asked knowing that his request was going to be unusual.

"Your charming company of course" he said with a slight smile on his face.

The girl smirked back at him "Not good enough playboy. What do you really want?" she asked.

"Am I not allowed to request the company of a beautiful woman while I try to enjoy my drink?" he asked infuriatingly.

The girl snorted "Oh please. Don't you're just embarrassing yourself." Takumi's eyes widened at her continuous refusal. He was really liking this random woman at the bar. Despite her work environment (the club) she still looked sophisticated and poised. Well as poised as you could be wearing a female bar uniform…

She turned away from him and returned to her work of clearing out and wiping down the counter. Takumi's eyes continued to follow her and he now took in more detail that he hadn't noticed at first glance.

The girl was fairly tall and her black knee high boots with thin chains and a fairly high heel made her seem taller (not taller than him though). Her bar uniform, aside from the boots consisted of a short black mini skirt which just hung just a few inches lower that her bottom and a stylish white shirt. The shirt was basically a white collared shirt which was left open and was tied up at her stomach. But he could see the white tank top she wore underneath the shirt. Her skirt, like her boots held chains hanging from her side and on her arms she wore half finger gloves that went up to her elbow and underneath the skirt she wore fishnet stockings.

In all, she tried to cover as much skin as she possibly could. He also noted that the only makeup she was really wearing was a bit of eyeliner and some lipgloss. Otherwise it was completely "au naturelle".

The girl stopped momentarily from her cleaning to see Takumi still staring straight at her. Now normally she would have gotten pissed and would have kicked the poor unsuspecting ass of the retard right out of the club, but this time she could feel herself warm up and the blood rush to her cheeks as she turned uncomfortably away.

She could almost sense Takumi's smirk coming onto his stupid pretty boy face.

Takumi did in fact smirk as the bartender had guessed but for the sake of variety let's call it a smug smile. He lifted his glass up slowly to his lips and took a deep sip. He put his glass down to see the beautiful bartender moving away from his section and going to serve a bunch of other guys.

He watched amusedly as the drunk guy tried to use a pick up line on her and she blatantly refused his offer. Instead she picked up the glass in his hand, scanned it for a moment and then put the same drink in his glass and dropped it in front of his empty hand. She sniffed imperiously before composing herself and turning to a trio of girls.

Takumi lifted his glass and leveled it to his eyes. He stared at the shelf full of bottles through the golden of his drink. The world looked distorted and rounded through the glass and for some reason that comforted him.

Despite his interest in the random woman he would still rather be at home reading a good book, playing on his game console, cooking something random or even staring out the window of his penthouse suite condo. He took another drink from his glass before setting it down on the counter. When he looked up he saw that the girl had disappeared and that a new guy had taken her place. Takumi quickly finished his drink before standing up and heading towards the exit. He tapped Tora's shoulder as he passed and said quietly into his ear "I'll be back…"

Tora looked knowingly at his naïve friend. Out of all of them Takumi was the only one who had never had a girlfriend. Even the idiot Hinata had recently found a cute girl that he was absolutely infatuated with. Sakurai had been dating his now fiancé (to be wife) since the second year of university. Even Shotarou who used to be scared of girls currently had a girlfriend.

"Do whatever you want." Tora said back with an amused glint in his eyes. Takumi glared back at him and made his way quickly through the club past the dancing and making out couples. He had to push past some groups and had to hide while he walked through others. After almost two minutes of difficult manoeuvres he finally emerged at the entrance of the club.

He nodded at the big bouncer and passed through the doors. He ended up in the front of the building and he looked around to see if the girl had already passed through. He breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see her and he turned to head to the back of the building.

Takumi passed through the small alleyway and stood against the wall that was across from the back exit. The alleyway was small and quite dirty. There was garbage littering the corners and also big black garbage bags near the door.

Takumi only had to wait for a little while before the mysterious bartender exited through the building. In comparison to her bar uniform her normal clothes were a lot more normal. She was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans still matched with her knee high boots and her shirt was a black t-shirt with a red dragon design.

As she walked through the door she was fiddling with her light jacket and pulling it on. Takumi noticed the headphones hanging around her neck and the wire leading to a pocket on her jeans. She had a little backpack hanging off her right arm and once she had fixed her jacket she pulled it onto her back.

Suddenly she stiffened slightly and she slowly looked up to meet Takumi's gaze. Her eyes hardened and burned with a dangerous fire. "What. Do. You. Want?" she said slowly but in a deadly voice.

Takumi held his hands up to show that he was unarmed. "Calm down" he said in a soft voice. His eyes had softened as well.

The woman hadn't moved at all but her hand that was inching to her bag had stopped. "What do you want?" she asked again this time a little more calmly.

"I wanted to talk to you" he said without moving from his spot on the wall.

"Why" she asked bluntly.

Takumi rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Honestly… I don't know" he answered looking away from her for the first time. "I just… I wasn't lying when I wanted to enjoy your company."

The woman (**A/N in black! Lollzzz**) raised an eyebrow in question. Takumi noticed that she seemed to do that very often. "Well then… how are you going to convince me?" she asked in amusement. She had clearly realized that Takumi was not the playboy that he seemed to be.

Takumi's head snapped up and he saw her smiling in amusement. He grinned back at her and responded "Will you let me buy you a drink?" he asked.

The woman scrunched her nose in disgust (Takumi thought it looked kinda cute). "Please, I work here. Do you really think that I would want to go back in?"

Takumi chuckled "Well then, how bout dinner?"

The woman smiled and stepped forward closer to Takumi "Dinner sounds good." Takumi smiled back and held out his hand. The girl stared at it for a moment before taking it.

The two of them walked out of the alley in silence, happy silence. The kind of silence you feel when you sit up and stare at the stars and can't seem to peel your eyes away.

"Oh wait! I forgot to ask your name!" came Takumi's voice completely destroying the peace.

Sigh…

* * *

**Really Takumi? Really? **

**So that was my random idea hope you enjoyed :D **

**Peace out**

**PWNAGENINJA**


End file.
